Haunting - The Man With No Eyes
by ThisCheshireSmile
Summary: Juno finally had everything she wanted. She had a steady home, a decent job, a school, friends. But now all of it has been threatened and she is finding herself face to face with death itself. But she's still alive. She won't die - yet. Not until she goes insane. The haunting has just begun. Rated T for language - mostly.
1. Chapter 1

It was there.

Ringing, in the back of my head. Like a phone call you expect but don't want to answer. Like the doorbell ringing but knowing that all that awaits on your doorstep is death itself. Like knowing that everything you've ever done in your life, all the years of pain and joy, of hurt and healing, of betrayals and promises, of family and friends. Knowing that all of it - _all_ of it - was a waste of time.

The feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when it becomes unbearable. The feeling when you know the next breath you take is going to be your last. The feeling you get when you know your death will be horrifying and torturous.

That is what I felt.

I didn't move. I didn't breath. I felt myself growing colder by the second. My eyes burned and my lungs were caving in. But if I blinked, if I breathed - _he_ would hear me.

I knew it was all part of his plan. His sole purpose. He was here to drive me mad. To destroy my passion, my family, my home, my life. He wanted to take all of it. For what? For the sake of his own damn entertainment. I was a pawn, a playing piece, the computer on the other end. I was the worthless fool - the thing that only comes into existence to be destroyed.

My life was over, and I knew it. Because it was there. There, just in the back of my head.

Static.


	2. Chapter 2

I guess it's time I introduce myself. My name is Juno – Juno Alexander. I am seventeen years old and I live with my father in an apartment. My parents divorced last year and my mother moved in with her boyfriend down south from where my dad and I live.

I am junior in high school getting ready for summer to come. Today is the last day of school and my friends and I are all going to my friend Bronte's house to celebrate. Every year we spend the first night of summer at one our houses.

We are a triplet force, I suppose you could say. People at our school always call us 'the three amigas'. It's me, my friend Bronte, and my other friend Madeline.

At the end of the school day, we all piled into Bronte's mother's big black Cadillac Escalade and joked and giggled all the way to her house.

Last year the party had been at my apartment. My friends were modest and humble people, but I knew it was cramped and not very fun at all in my tiny living space. Freshmen year we had gone to Madeline's house. So this year it made sense to go to Bronte's house. I had been there many times before, but every time I came up the driveway I couldn't keep my jaw from dropping. Bronte's family was wealthy, they had a big, two-story house on the top of a hill overlooking the small valley before it. Bronte laughed and shoved me playfully.

"Oh you silly! It's not _that_ impressive!"

Bronte's mother laughed and parked the car.

"Well, go on! Before I snatch the movie room and watch my own movie!"

We all fumbled over one another and jumped out of the car, running for the house, laughing until our sides hurt.

Bronte's house was as beautiful and impressive on the inside as it was on the outside. Since it sat on the side of a sloping hill, the entrance was on the second floor, and the bedrooms, movie room and living area were all downstairs. We hastily lugged our duffel bags downstairs and collapsed on the big leather couches in front of the blank screen.

Madeline always insisted on doing my nails whenever she had the chance. Of the three of us, I was the only one that didn't bite my nails, so they were always long and healthy. Before I even had a chance to change into my comfy pajamas, Madeline had sat me down on the couch and started filing my nails. Bronte came out a few minutes later in a t-shirt and shorts. She rubbed her hands together excitedly and sniffed the air.

"Ah-ha! Dad brought home pizza!"

I giggled and sniffed a bit, barely catching the scent of baking pizza from upstairs.

"Don't move!"

Madeline grabbed my hand and kept her gaze on my fingers.

"Sorry." I laughed.

Eventually, Madeline finished painting my nails and we both changed into our pajamas. A pair of footsteps came down the stairs and a hand knocked on the side of the wall before the figure came fully around the corner.

"Hey," Bronte's dad's voice came from behind the corner. "Safe to come in?"

He poked his head around and Bronte screamed.

"No dad we're naked!"

"Ah! What the-!" her dad leapt back and covered his eyes.

The three of us collapsed in laughter, and her dad poked his head back around the corner, eyeing us curiously.

"Well, some thanks I get, hmm. I guess I'll just eat all the pizza by myself…."

Immediately, the three of us were on our feet and running up the stairs.

After retrieving our pizza, it was movie time! Bronte wanted to watch a horror movie, but Madeline was the easily frightened type, so I vouched for a non-horror flick.

So we watched Van Helsing.

I would've stood up for Madeline better if I didn't love Van Helsing as much as I did.

Madeline stuffed her face into a pillow every time something scared her, which was basically through the whole movie. We paused the movie to take necessary breaks, such as to get seconds on pizza and ice cream.

Then, as the credits of Van Helsing were running, I began to notice a shadow moving about over the window. It was a man so far as I could tell, so I assumed it was Bronte's dad. But then, why would he be doing yard work at midnight? Then I remembered Bronte's parents had gone to bed close to ten o' clock.

I decided to go lock the door and windows and close the curtains, just on the off chance some weirdo was wandering around.

"Hmm, where are you goin?" Madeline mumbled, half asleep from behind her pillow.

"Just gonna close the curtains."

Bronte was already asleep, her head tossed back on the couch. I went over to the window and made sure it was locked then began to draw the curtains closed.

Then I saw it.

There, standing about twenty feet away was a man. He stood tall and resolute, nothing but a black silhouette in the dark night. My brain suddenly erupted into static and I grunted, collapsing to my knees. The man outside stared at me, and in the horrible buzz I could hear sick, twisted laughter. My eyes were frozen on him and I couldn't force myself to look away.

'No eyes,' I heard in the back of my head. 'Always watches.'

* * *

**Author's Note: So... reviews? Please :3 I would love to hear what you guys think so far, even though there is kinda nothing happening yet, hur hur! More will come! So let me know if you like it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning in a cold sweat. I was on my back on the black leather couch, staring up at the ceiling fan. I sat up and pushed the blanket that was draped over my legs off of me. I felt like I was suffering from amnesia. I knew something had happened, but I didn't know what. I remembered watching the movie, but everything past that - it was all fuzzy. I must have simply fallen asleep.

The day passed uneventfully and around three o'clock my dad finally called and told me he was going to pick me up soon. I was glad to go home and get some real sleep now that the sugar had worn off. I wasn't sure when I woke up if it was the next day or the same day. My dad had work so he was gone for the day, but I quickly found a list of chores written on a list stuck to the fridge.

-clean the kitchen

-get groceries, we need:

Eggs

Bread

Milk

Butter

Cereal

Lettuce

Tomatoes

Carrots

I moaned and threw on a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt, grabbed my flip flops and the list, and went downstairs to the garage.

Once in my small car I turned on the radio to hear nothing but static. I groaned and and turned off the radio, putting the vehicle in reverse. I knew the store in our area tended to get crowded, and since I wasn't in the best of moods I decided to drive the extra ten minutes to get to the small local grocery joint. I smiled when I saw next to nobody was inside. I grabbed the grocery list and went inside. Finding everything I wanted took a while, but eventually I was on my way out. Then, as I was driving home, a shot rang out and my passenger side window shattered. I yelped as shards of glass rained down on me and slammed my foot onto the brake pedal. The car skidded to a halt and I heard voices shouting.

"Hey! Hey, you're okay in there right?!"

I fumbled about in shock before managing to choke out my reply.

"Yeah! Yeah... I, uh... I think I'm alright..."

Ten minutes later I was sitting on the side of the road while my father conversed with the police. I saw a flash of black in the corner of my eye and glanced over. A skinny man about six feet tall with pale skin stumbled about. He had a pitch black business suit on, a slender arm crossing his right shoulder and his hand clutching his bleeding arm. I scrambled to my feet and ran over to him.

"Hey mister! Are you alright?"

The man grimaced as if in fear and rounded the corner, blood dripping off of his suit.

"Hey! Where are you...?"

I followed him around the corner find him collapsed on the ground, his hand limp over his bloody shoulder. I knelt down beside him and felt his pale neck for a pulse. It was there, and I breathed a heavy sigh of relief. I rolled him over and opened my mouth to scream, but a pale hand cupped over my lips and silenced me. His face was deathly pale like the rest of him, but where his eyes should have been were two empty crevices. He moved his thin white lips and gave me a crooked smile.

"I told you." he murmured. "No eyes, always watches."

I squeaked in fright but the man just chuckled at me. Then he released me and rolled back over, clutching his hand back over his bleeding shoulder. Call it 'my inner mother', I pressed my hand to the would to stem the bleeding and started pulling one of the bandages that had been tied around my arm off.

"And just what do you think you're doing little girl?"

"I'm seventeen, wise guy, not so little. And your hurt real bad, it needs a bandage."

"I've no need for a nurse, girl. You best be on your way now."

With that the thin man rolled away from me and stood up to his full height. From where I knelt on the ground I grew nervous. I made a point to not look at his face and returned to where my father was waiting with his truck to take me home. As we drove off I chanced a look back over my shoulder. The tall man stood off a good distance from the crowd. And if I wasn't mistaken, he had the bandage I had offered him pressed to his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't see much of the strange, tall man after the shooting. I thought it best not to tell my dad about him- he's overprotective of me as is. Telling him a mysterious, rather creepy man with no eyes said he always watched me probably wouldn't be the smartest thing ever. But my curiously was growing. I wanted to figure out who the man was. I vividly remembered his frail, cold body, still as death, lying in a pool of blood when I came around the corner. A part of me, deep inside, told me I should tell my father what happened and let that be the end of it. Damn you, logic. No one wants to hear your opinion. One day, when my father wasn't home, I grabbed my laptop and searched for a tall, thin eyeless man. Tons of forums, videos, and pictures popped up. The top result was something called 'Marble Hornets'. The video said it was entry number one. I clicked it and watched as a shaky camera wandered through a dark house and then looked through what appeared to be a foggy glass window. Outside it was dark, but I could still see, there on the porch- the tall man. He stood still and silent before suddenly arching his neck and staring at the camera and it's holder. Static swallowed the camera and the video ended. Almost simultaneously, my entire laptop screen fuzzed over and pixelated, discolored words flashed all over it. Don't look or it takes you. I yelped and tossed my laptop away from me and scrambled off of my bed, thudding into something cold and soft. I screamed, but again a cold, pale hand clapped over my mouth and silenced me. I closed my eyes, remembering the words that had flashed on my screen**.**

"Must you always scream, little girl?"

I groaned, again with the 'little'!

The tall man behind me chuckled. I wriggled, keeping my eyes shut tight. The man leaned over and wrapped his other arm around my shoulders. What had the forums said? The Slender Man? He was skinny, I'd give them that. But the title made him sound like a horror character.I felt a headache forming in the back of my head and my knees began to buckle and immediately began to understand this man was extremely dangerous. Wait, how the hell did he get into my room in the first place?! There was a man my house! And I was alone! Yay for slow brain connections. Remembering what my dad had taught me when i was younger, I instinctively jammed my fingers into the man's elbow and bit his hand. He grimaced and let me go, sending me sprawling into my bed. I grabbed my binder off of the floor and spun around blindly, slamming the binder into the side of tall man's head. He grabbed it out of my hands and snapped it in half, sending ripped sheets of lined paper fluttering through the air. He grabbed my shoulders and shoved me back against the wall.

"I like you little girl, that's more than most can say. And yet this is how you repay me?"

"I'm not little!" I snapped. "And I have a name!"

I still had my eyes shut, too afraid to look at him as he inched closer to me. Something - I couldn't decipher if it was truly a hand - pinned my hands to the wall above my head and I felt what I assumed to be his knee press up in between my legs so I was in a way sitting on his thigh.

"I know you do, Juno. I just enjoy your frustration at being addressed by 'little girl'."

I rolled my eyes behind my eyelids and wriggled uncomfortably as his leg pressed closer against me so I had no other option but to allow my body to fall into his hold. I groaned my disapproval as I felt a cold hand grasp my chin firmly.

"You've seen me already, little girl. Why do you not look at me now?"

There was a twinge of pain is his voice, and I almost opened my eyes out of sheer pity. But I didn't, instead I yanked my head out of his hand and snapped back at him.

"I saw you once, that was quite enough."

The man released my arms, sending me tumbling down into his lap, my legs still straddling his thigh. Well, that's awkward. The man let me fall down into my bed before vanishing with a sharp, shrill static beep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hahahahaha! So my story's not all that horrible! You actually read this far... Exciting! Please review if you want me to continue :)**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been about three days since Mr. Tall, Dark, and Annoying had visited me. I was grateful for the break, but in a way, it was horrible. I became paranoid, afraid that he was going to pop out at me suddenly, so I was constantly looking around and checking my phone for static. I realized this must have been part or his whole plan to drive me mad. I recalled his sarcasm and dry humor, along with his short temper and quick responses. He liked mind games. He liked to annoy and taunt, he liked seeing me stressed out and paranoid. So I decided I would not allow myself to fall for it. When I went home I decided to take a shower to relax a bit. Ha, ha. Big mistake. I completely forgot I hadn't eaten anything for the past three days. My appetite had vanished in all the paranoia, and my blood sugar was too low to keep my body functioning in the heat. Also that could be attributed to the fact I take probably the hottest showers on the face of the planet. I practically have to have the water boiling to be warm enough. I began to feel lightheaded about five minutes into my shower, but I didn't realize why until my legs buckled under me and my empty stomach growled angrily. I moaned and doubled over, kneeling down as my eyes grew sightless and fuzzy. I reached up and twisted the shower nob to put out cold water, knowing otherwise I would pass out. For some reason it didn't help, and I fainted not twenty seconds later.

When I woke up, I was dry and warm, nestled comfortably in my bed. Wait, what? I sat bolt upright. I was still naked, but my body and hair was completely dry. I sat there trying to convince myself I had gotten up and cleaned myself up after passing out and simply didn't remember, but I knew at wasn't true. I blushed, then turned hot with anger. That sick bastard! I sat there fuming in anger a while before pain wrenched through my stomach and I remembered how hungry I was. I stood and pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, heading downstairs to the kitchen. My dad wasn't here, of course. He was always working. Now that the income of our family had been lowered by half, he took it upon himself to work extra hard to make up for some of it. True, we received money from my mother every once in a while, but even that combined with the money my dad was making didn't equal what we used to have when we were together. I passed my laptop to find it on, a google search for a 'tall man with no eyes' entered in. Curiosity gabbed my again and I decided I would find out more about him in any way I could. After I ate. Cause I was starving. I made myself an egg and toast, then sat down at the computer. I clicked the first link, which led me to a page with a supposed biography of the so-called Slender Man. Apparently he went by many different names - The Tall Man; Der Ritter; The Walking Tree. As legend had it, he had a fondness for kidnapping children and either eating them or flat out murdering them. One entry said he took out each inner organ, sealed it in a plastic bag, then put each one back in exactly where they were supposed to be. I shuddered at the thought. I read that he enjoys stalking his victims, haunting them for up to years at a time before he takes them. Yet another entry suggested he presents himself as a friendly at first, only growing violent at the last moment of the victims life. Another entry said he can inflict what is known as 'Slender Sickness' on his victims. Symptoms include paranoia, nausea, lack of appetite, and dizzy spells.

It was the last thing I read that scared me the most.

The more you know about him, the closer he gets to you.

I squeaked in fright and slammed my laptop closed. Nope! Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope. Not dealing with this. Not today, not ever. I needed to get out of the house, I needed to go do something. Something to get my mind off of him. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Madeline's number.

"Hey... You free this afternoon to hangout?"

* * *

**Author's Note: *evil laugh* I have lured another into reading my story! Muahahahaha!**

**Here, you're awesome, so have a cookie, *hands you a cookie***

**If you write a review I'll give you a whole batch of cookies! :3**

**And yes I realize this chapter is a good deal shorter, but I didn't want to cram too much into one, so yeah. X3**


	6. Chapter 6

Madeline and I sat quiet in the corner of the local coffee shop, each of us sipping our mochas in awkward silence. I had contacted her on such short notice, which was unusual for me. I knew she was well aware of my discomfort, but the words I had read still flashed through the back of my head.

The more you know about him, the closer he gets.

The less Madeline knew about the tall man, the safer she would be. And I could not, would not, allow myself to put her in danger.

"Alright, Juno. What is it?"

"What?"

"Your obviously upset about something, what is it?"

I shook my head and looked down at my mocha.

"Juno, you can tell me, I'm your friend..."

I suddenly noticed a flash of black in the corner of my eyes and swallowed hard.

"That's just it." I choked out. "I _can't_."

"You can't _what_?"

"I can't tell you."

I shot a glance back towards the opposite corner of the coffee shop and saw him. He was just standing there casually, six feet tall, back against the wall in his pitch black suit, his eyeless face disguised by the shadows passing over his person through the tinted glass. Madeline noticed and glanced at him a moment as well. She leaned forward, whispering,

"Juno, are you being stalked by someone?"

I swallowed and gazed at the steam rising from my mocha. I saw Madeline move to look at the tall man again and cleared my throat hoarsely, shaking my head.

"Don't look at him."

I ordered her. Worry crossed her face and her eyes grew glassy, but she did as I told her.

"Just, whatever you do, don't look at him. Okay? Just... trust me on this one. You trust me, yes?"

Madeline nodded, a tear forming in the corner of her eye. I stood and picked up my purse, sure to avoid looking at the tall man.

"What, where are you going? You're not going anywhere alone, are you?"

I froze, contemplating her words. What was I doing?! I was going home, where I would be alone! My father had a job... He wasn't home. I thought about perhaps staying with Madeline until my father was home, but as I stood there thinking it over, I saw her flick her eyes back towards the tall man, he would be following me. No matter where I went. If I stayed with her, I was putting her in danger.

"I'll be fine." I finally said. "I'm meeting my dad for dinner downtown tonight."

True, it was a lie. But if it meant the difference between life or a torturous death for my best friend, wasn't it worth it? As I left I chanced a cautious, quick look back towards the tall man. He was gone. I swallowed and pushed open the door, heading out into the broad sunlight. No doubt he was waiting for me somewhere, waiting to haunt me as soon as I was alone. I grew cold in the hot summer sun and clasped my arms about me as I thought of the possibility that he might be waiting for me with a package of plastic bags to place my entrails in once he rips my body open. I couldn't unlock my car door fast enough, though finally getting situated in my car and locking the doors provided me with absolutely no sense of comfort. I stiffened my quivering upper lip and drove off in the direction of the apartment.

I was heading down one particularly loney stretch of road when I habitually chanced a glance in the rear view mirror. He was right there, in the back seat of my car, staring at me. I yelped and slammed on the breaks, hastily pulling off to the shoulder and whipping my head around. Once again, he was gone.

I turned back around and put my forehead against the steering wheel, bursting into a pathetic heap of tears. Twisted laughter echoed through the back of my head and static stung my spine. I wrapped my hands around my stomach as it tensed in pain from sheer stress. Hot tears still streamed down my face as I wept bitterly, pain wracking hard through my body. I hated this! I hated him!

"Why?!" I yelped aloud. "Why does it have to be me?!"

The laughter quieted a bit and the pain subsided. Static rushed through my head agin, carrying a voice that could almost be called 'gentle'.

"You intrigue me."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hmmm... Whatever does he mean by that? Hur hur! Guess we'll figure out, eventually. Thanks for reading :) Reviews...? Remember! You get cookies! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

When the static had passed and I was finally able to stop crying, I pulled back out onto the road and continued towards home. As I drove, I passed a small pizza joint and noticed a big "We're hiring!" sign. A thought suddenly dawned on me. If I was working in a public place for most of the day, I would be less venerable to the tall man's sudden appearances and the unwanted encounters. It was perfect. I stopped by the pizza joint and picked up an application, then went home and fired up my laptop too look for job openings online.

As it turned out, finding a job was much easier said than done. Being a teenager definitely didn't help. Many companies didn't like the idea of hiring teenagers - all us stupid, lazy kids do these days is play video games and get drunk. I applied to probably seven or eight small businesses in the general area, but by the end of the week, my e-mail was empty.

I frowned one morning as I sat at the kitchen table with a glass of milk, staring at my computer screen. As expected, no new e-mails. This was getting frustrating, maybe I should add 'oh, and if I don't get this job, my inner organs are gonna get ripped out.' to the list of reasons why I am applying for the job. Perhaps that would make a difference... My job search was going nowhere and a half. Then I noticed an add in the newspaper that sat at the other end of the table. I reached over and read, 'Grand Opening of Saffron Cafe on Hazelnut Avenue.' I read the words beneath until my eyes stumbled across what I was hoping for. 'Currently hiring.' This was awesome! A new restaurant would be in dire need of new employees, so if I could get in an application quickly, I was at least fifty percent more likely to land a job there.

As it turned out, life didn't completely hate me. I submitted an application and was brought in for an interview later that week. The family running the cafe consisted of a husband,wife and two sons. The all proved to be very nice people, and soon enough, I was an official employee. My job wasn't anything special, I washed dishes and wiped down tables once customers left. But it was a job. The two sons, Blake and Mason, were the waiters; the wife, Sally, was the hostess; an the husband George was the cook. The cafe was small, only room enough for thirty people, but it proved to be quite popular, especially with the nightlife crowd. I had a chance to taste some of the food George made and must admit it myself, he was a phenomenal cook. No wonder this tiny place was attracting so much attention.

It was a bit later one weekday night, the usual crowd was bustling about while I washed dishes in the kitchen.

"Hey, hey!" Blake poked his head into the kitchen. "Table six just left."

I grabbed my rag out of the sink and wrung it out.

"I'm on it."

I slipped out the kitchen door and hastily cleared the dishes and wiped the table and chairs down before turning to return to the kitchen. As I did so, I thought for sure I saw a tiny sliver of black pass the doorway and head for the back of the building. I swallowed but shook my head in an effort to suppress my fear. No way... there were way too many people here for him to try and make a move on me. I was safe enough.

Having reassured myself, I returned to the kitchen to finish washing the steady flow of incoming dishes. As I did my chore, I felt something prick my leg and looked down to see a piece of lined paper sticking out from inside the cabinet. I opened the wooden door and pulled up the sheet of paper. I squeaked to myself as I read the words scribbled out over the page.

You can't run.

Static suddenly erupted through my head and I felt liked was going to throw up.

"Juno? Hey kiddo - you alright?" George's voice came worried and distant from somewhere to my left.

"I'm - fine." I managed to croak out. As I straightened up, my stomach clenched in agony, causing me to yelp.

"Hey, hey!" I heard George turn off the stove and run over to me, putting a hand on my forehead.

"You've a horrible fever, Juno! You've been working too hard! You must go home and rest, now."

"No, no... I'm..."

As I tried to speak out "I'm fine" again, my head and stomach were bombarded with pain again, making it impossible to speak.

"Don't you worry, Sally will fill in for you. You are in no condition to be working so hard. Go home."

I knew argument with George was useless, so I allowed him and his wife to help me to my car and send me home.

The pain lessened once I was home, telling me that must have been what the tall man was trying to get me to do. Dad worked late nights and wouldn't be back for another hour or two yet. So I was home - alone. The exact position I tried not to get myself into by getting a job. That helped a lot. Laughter crept up my spine and I shuddered, clasping my arms around my now sore stomach.

"Silly little girl..." a voice began.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yaay next part! XD I want to say thank you all for you awesome reviews! You all get a kiss! Muah! **

**Or... You know... Cookies are still cool too... If you just want cookies...**

**:3**


	8. Chapter 8

I groaned inwardly, clenching my fists. I saw something black appear over to my right out of the corner of my eye, looming steadily closer with every second. Acting quicker than I thought (something I found myself doing a lot around him) I bolted for the kitchen, grabbing a knife out of the butcher's block and spinning around to face him.

For a split second I forgot to close my eyes and saw a tiny glimpse of his face. Or, rather, lack thereof. From what I saw even the lips and nose weren't there like when I saw hm at the shooting - now it was just a pale, blank head. I remembered not to look and shut my eyes tight, holding up the knife in my quivering hand and backing away as I felt him come closer.

I suddenly realized I had backed myself into a corner._ Brilliant, Juno, absolutely brilliant._ I heard the tall man laugh in front of me and wondered for a moment how he did that without a mouth. I then steadied my feet and closed my fist harder around the handle of the knife.

"This is getting ridiculous. I know you're only here to haunt me, your just playing games with my mind and trying to get me to go insane. I'm getting fucking sick of it - why can't you just back off already?!"

I heard him laugh again and he grabbed my wrist, yanking the knife out of my hand and flinging me onto the ground in one fluid movement. I cried out at the harsh landing, but the tall man cupped his hand over my mouth and pressed his knee into my chest, pinning me down.

"You talk too much, little girl."

I grunted and wriggled under his hold but he just pressed his knee down harder, making it hard to breathe. I kicked my legs in some attempt to free myself but something grabbed my legs and held the still. Above me the tall man just laughed and used his free hand to pull my hair out of my face.

"Did you honestly think getting a summer job would get rid of me?"

He chuckled again, flicking my forehead with his index finger.

"Such a silly little girl."

I growled at him and remembered what I had done the first time he came. I bit my teeth do hard into the soft tissue of his hand and bucked wildly for all I was worth. I recoiled just enough for me to roll out from under him and get to my feet. I scrambled abut the floor blindly with my hands, looking for the knife. Whatever held my legs grew tighter and I could hear him laughing at me again. Cursing, I opened my eyes and found the knife about ten feet away on the kitchen floor. I dove for it, and was able to barely grab it with my middle and ring finger before shutting my eyes and whirling around and slicing it through whatever held onto my legs.

There was a high-pitched, animalistic screech and I felt my legs get released. I turned and ran up the stairs, slamming my bedroom door shut behind me and leaning back against it heavily. I opened my eyes to see a black suit in front of me and the tall man grabbed my shoulders, flinging me onto my bed. There was a hard 'crack' as my skull hit the headboard and I moaned, rolling off the side of my bed and curling up on the floor, my throbbing head in my hands.

I felt the tall man kneel over me and his hand grabbed the back of my neck and shirt collar. I spoke softly for fear of upsetting him further.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I won't do it again..."

The hand only tightened and rolled my over forcibly. I yelped and tears began to stream out of my closed eyes. I felt something cold slither over my body like a gang of snakes, one of them over my mouth to silence me, the others binding my writs together above my head and still others pressing me to the floor. I felt the tall man place his knee on my hip, pressing the tips of his fingers against my stomach.

My heart turned violently inside of my chest, sweat pouring down my face. Oh my go-_he's gonna kill me!_

I always thought that if I was going to somehow get murdered, I would stand tall and fearless in the face of my adversary and due a heroic death without any griping or complaining. That's how it happened in the movies, right?

Wrong.

I lay there underneath the tall man in a pathetic heap of whimpers, sweat, and tears - begging inaudibly though my gag for him to please let me live. I heard him shuffle above me, his hand still pressed hard against my heaving stomach.

"I've let you live thus far, little girl. I even let you tell your foolish little friend about me. Tell me, why should I let you live now?"

I felt the cold, snake-like thing over my mouth move away and he spoke again.

"Why littl girl, why?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Why?"

"I don't know!"

I yelped out probably about an octave higher than my usual voice would ever allow. I felt the tall man slightly relax above me, and a dim flicker of hope rose in my chest. It was quickly extinguished as the cold, snake - like appendages tightened around my body and shoved me away from him, my shoulders burning against the carpet in the process. I yelped and rolled over, curling up into a ball, still sobbing pitifully.

"That's what I thought, stupid girl."

"I'm not stupid... jackass" I mumbled to myself under my breath. I quickly regretted my words as I was yanked back up, a cold hand around my throat. I whimpered and blurted out apologies, clawing desperately at his hand. He only tightened his grasp, pure evil dripping off of his voice.

"You really need to learn to keep your mouth shut, _stupid_ girl."

I began to gag as my air supply was cut off and my weight began to fall limp into his hold. My arms grey heavy and I stopped grabbing at his hand, letting my arms fall to my sides and my head loll back on my shoulders. A headache formed and tiny red and black dots swam through my vision, and I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of the front door opening and shutting.

"Juno? Hey, kiddo - are you home?"

I moaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes and shifting a bit where I lay on my bed. I felt something curl around my leg and looked down. Two lengths of leathery, black flesh curled like ropes around my thighs, the ends severed and bloody. I heard my dad coming up the stairs and hastily slipped under the sheets, hiding my legs. My dad poked his head in my room.

"Hey, you're home a little early - uh, you don't look so good..."

I glanced in the mirror across my room, and damn, my dad wasn't kidding. My hair was rumpled and frizzy, my cheeks flushed, my eyes dull, and my entire body was shiny and sticky with sweat.

"Yeah, uh..."

My voice was severely hoarse, though I couldn't be truly sure from what.

"I got a fever at work, came home and it just got worse."

I reached my hand under the covers and grabbed the black, snake-like tentacle that - for some reason - still moved slightly against my leg and tried my best to hold it still.

"Hmm, sorry to hear that sweetie... need anything? I'll get started in dinner if you know what you want."

"Anything is fine, dad. Whatever you feel like making."

My dad gave me a half-hearted smile before turning and heading back down the stairs. As soon as I heard him open the refrigerator, I swung back the blankets and ripped the tentacle things off of me.

"Ew..."

I looked at the nasty little things, still curling around like half - dead snakes, blood still dribbling out the ends. I found an old t-shirt I didn't wear anymore and wrapped them up inside it, then slipped off my now blood stained capris and retrieved a pair of jean shorts.

I threw the old t-shirt with the strange appendages into my waste basket, picking up the whole thing and heading downstairs.

I slipped out the front door and made my way over to the dumpster, tossing the contents of my waste basket inside.

"It's _Juunoooo_!"

A dumb-sounding, low pitched voice moaned from somewhere to my right. I groaned, recognizing the voice immediately. It was Eric. He was one of the guys who went to my school. When he moved here he was a really nice guy, but now,for whatever reason, he was just a big, fat, disgusting pervert with a knack for sweet talking the younger girls at the school into sucking his dick. This last year and especially the last days of school before summer, he had stepped up his game concerning me, and he tried to sweet talk me every chance he could get. My problem was, when he first moved here and he wasn't a moron - I had been nice to him, which now in turn had instilled in him some sort of strange belief I actually cared about him. Which, in his mind, meant I wanted to sleep with him.

_I just love my life... damn it._

My headache suddenly got worse, and my annoyance level shot through the clouds.

"Go away, Eric. I'm not feeling well."

Eric took on a look of mock despair, putting his hand to my forehead and clicking his tongue in pity.

"Oh, now that's too bad..."

I craned my neck away from him, pulling my face away from his hand. He just wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for hug.

"My poor little Juno, she's not feeling good... Hmm?"

"I am not your little _anything_, Eric! Let me go!"

He giggle and slipped his hand under my shirt.

"Nope."

* * *

**Author's Note: A super big thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I'm so glad to hear so many are enjoying the story! :) I never expected so many people would read it! :D**

**Next chapter soon! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

I let out an annoyed grunt and jammed my fist into his rib cage, causing him to recoil enough for me to shove myself away from him. I glared at him but he just smiled back.

"Really, Juno? We both know hitting is just a form of flirting."

I rolled my eyes. Eric really thought so highly of himself it was nauseating. I picked up my waste basket and headed back for my apartment. Of course, Eric blocked me.

"Aw, come on Juno baby, why you in such a hurry? It's a summer night! We could just head back to my place."

"_Don't_ call me baby."

"Aw, why not babe?"

"Don't call me _anything_! Now fuck off!"

With that I dug my elbow into his side and pushed past him. My victory was short lived, because he managed to grab my wrist and spin me back around. I had put up with just about enough of this moron. I yanked my hand away from him, but achieved nothing for my efforts, and only sent a sharp pain through my arm by doing so.

All my scuffles with the tall man had taken their toll on my body. My muscles were sore and my bones felt heavy like lead in my body, but yet at the same time brittle as a sheet of glass. Not to mention Eric was a decently strong guy. He was on the wrestling team, so naturally he was physically fit and in good all-around shape. If I remembered correctly, he also took martial arts.

He smiled stupidly at me and twisted my hand up and behind my back, pulling me against him again. I squeaked in pain as he stretched my arm back a tiny bit further than it was meant to go, my weak body fighting back as much as it could.

"You're so cute when you cry, Juno."

I squinted at him, not understandings until by doing so I realized my eyes were blurred and tear. My cheeks flushed hot both from embarrassment and anger. Then, before I could do anything else, he kissed me. Yeah. Just like that. The jackass. I wriggled and pulled my face away from his, but all he did was set his head against my shoulder and kiss my neck.

My arm began to cramp up from being stretched too tight, sending a fresh stream of tears to my eyes. I really did _not_ want to cry in front of Eric. I didn't like to cry in front of anyone, not even my dad. Eric was just the worst possible person to break into tears in front of.

I felt his hand move lower down my body and snapped. I had put up with enough of this. I knew Eric's story; the abusive dad, the foster families. I could relate with him to some level, maybe that was why I felt sorry for him. But just because I pitied him didn't mean I had to put up with him. I really didn't want to hit him, but I wasn't going to let him treat me like his sex toy either.

I dropped my waste basket and swung around with my free hand, clenching my hand tight around his elbow and digging my thumb nail into the soft flesh where the joint bends. He grimaced a bit and let my other arm go. I took my chance and punched him in the stomach. He must have been expecting that, because his torso was tensed and my punch didn't affect him. Acting on instinct and adrenaline, I leaned down and grabbed my waste basket, swinging around and slamming it into the side of his head. He dodged it, but I was still able to force him to back away a few steps.

That was all I needed, and I ran.

Behind me I could hear Eric laughing his stupid, cocky laugh.

I stumbled into the apartment, heading straight for the kitchen to fill a glass of water.

"Hey, where did you go?"

I held up my empty waste basket, still gulping down the cold water.

"Oh, well what took you so long? The dumpster isn't that far."

I froze for a minute, the gears in my head turning.

"Oh yeah, well that one was full, so I had to go around the building to the other one."

"Oh," My dad didn't sound convinced. "Okay then… dinner's ready, go get a plate."

"Okay, let me just go put this back."

I went upstairs and set my waste basket down, checking myself in the mirror. I blinked then leaned forward and made sure I wasn't just seeing things. I grumbled in frustration.

"Great… nice going Eric. A hickey."

I pulled on a thin sweatshirt that covered the base of my neck enough to hide a bit of the pink mark from view. Wow, no wonder my dad hadn't believed me.

But, as much as I hated Eric. I didn't want to unleash my dad on him. My dad was extremely overprotective of me already. If he found out Eric was trying to fuck around with me, my dad would probably beat him to within an inch of death. I know – he's done it before.

Eric may be in good shape and taking karate or whatever he does. But I've seen him get into fights. He loses his cool when he goes up against another guy and always ends up in the dirt. There I go, pitying him again. Damn me and my understanding nature.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Next one should be coming up soon! :) Thanks to all of you for your awesome reviews! It's been so encouraging! **

**Here, now I have cookie-brownies! :D Half cookie; half brownie - all deliciousness :) Yaaaay *hands you a cookie-brownie***


	11. Chapter 11

I moaned and rolled over to look at the clock. One in the morning. I humphed and kicked free of the sheets. My throat still ached - though whether it was from screaming, crying, or getting strangled I couldn't be completely sure. I wiped my forehead with my arm, stirring the thin layer of sweat that had settled over me. It was a hot night - which made it that much more impossible for me to sleep. I eventually stood up and went to open my window, but it didn't help at all since the air outside was even warmer than the air inside.

_Curse you perfect summer nights._

Of course, having the occasional chill or paranoia attack kept me entertained through the night. A couple of times I thought I saw the tall man pass outside my window and dove into my bed like a five year old - covering my head with the blankets. The fact that he had turned me into a nervous wreck made me want to smash a whole in my window and carve that faceless head of his up with the glass.

While I was giggling at the thought, I could've sworn a shadow passed over my window. I was tempted to turn around, but didn't. I fought my paranoia - inwardly refusing to give in to the Slender Man's mind games. The shadow passed and vanished, and I mentally patted myself on the back. Then I felt a tiny prick on my leg, like something was crawling up my thigh. I squeaked and fumbled about, digging myself out of my mess of blankets and plopping on the floor. A tiny moth buzzed above me, and I slapped my hand into my forehead.

"You're so stupid, Juno!" I whispered to myself.

I glanced at the clock.

One o' five.

I grunted and tangled my fists into my hair in frustration.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!"

I sighed and pulled my hands out of my now frizzy hair, standing and heading over to my dresser. I picked up my hairbrush and began brushing the frizz out of my hair. I always found it interesting. Ever since I was a little girl, I had noticed I looked different at night. My usually tan skin shimmered a golden pale in the moonlight, my usually light brown hair almost black, and my green eyes appeared blue. I remember the first time I noticed it, when I was about seven or eight, I made a point of creeping out of my room and down the hall to my parents room. They hadn't appeared any different when the darkness set in. I suppose it was just one of those weird things. Madeline was the same way. Though she was naturally fair skinned with blond hair and grey eyes. I remembered a camping trip where the moonlight had rendered her skin deathly pale, he hair dark, and her eyes shimmering blue like mine. We had both giggled and stayed up many nights talking about it and coming up with stories for ourselves. But as we grew older the stories faded and so did the magic. Now the once wondrous transformations were nothing but another normal, everyday thing. I finished brushing my hair and set the brush down, carful not to make too much noise as my dad's room was right next to mine. I wiped my forehead again and looked back up.

He was there! He stood behind me in the reflection, his tall figure exceeding the height of the mirror so that I couldn't see his face, just his pitch black suit and deep red tie. I swallowed hard and without my consent began to cry. I saw him raise a pale, skinny hand to my head, and he combed his fingers through my hair, pulling it down my back letting it fall to its full length.

"Silly little girl. Such a peaceful night yet you waste your time staying awake."

_And I wonder whose fault that could be._ I thought. I knew better than to say it aloud, or really anything aloud. If I managed to upset him one more time, it would probably mean my death. So I stood still - frozen like a dead clock - my eyes fixed on his tie in the reflection. He combed out my hair a bit longer before putting a gentle hand on my shoulder. The next moment he spun me around and pressed me back into my dresser. I shut my eyes and turned my head away, but he put his hand around my neck and pulled my head back towards him. He pressed his knee in between my legs again and the snake-like things held my wrists by my side. He seemed to survey my neck a bit before scratching his fingers over where Eric had kissed my neck. I grimaced as I felt my skin break but bit my tongue to keep from saying anything. I had learned my lesson. Sarcasm and insults had no place when he was around. He could kill me in the blink of an eye, and he knew it. An he held it over my head like one would hold out a treat for a puppy.

"Well little girl, you'd really best get some sleep. After all you have work tomorrow."

My brain froze. Wait, what? He now wanted me to go back to work? He had made it very clear getting that job was a foolish idea. Now he wanted me to go back?

I felt those tentacle things of his wrap around my waist and he picked my up and sat me back down on my bed. Static rushed through my head, and he was gone.

Weird, there wasn't any static when he came...

* * *

**Author's Note: Yaay next part. Curse those perfectly warm and wonderful summer nights - they make everything so much more difficult. And yeaaaaaaah I know nothing and half happened in this chapter - but I needed to take a break between some of the more 'exciting' parts :3**

**Considering adding red velvet and white chocolate chip cookies to the list of desserts... until the mean time, have a cookie brownie! *yaaaaaaaay***


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up back in my bed - a massive headache splitting my skull. I glanced at the clock. Seven-thirty! I was already late! I threw my hair in a bun and pulled on my slacks and a polo before running downstairs and snatching my car keys off the counter on my way out the door. I headed out to the garage and unlocked my car - freezing as I looked up to see a boy standing beside my car. He was skinny and tan with shaggy brown-black hair obscuring his expressionless face. He stared at me, clenched fists by his side before cocking his head at me and walking away. I didn't spend too much time worrying about him - I needed to get to work. I parked behind the restaurant and ran into the kitchen, snatching up an apron and tying it about my hips.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!"

George smiled at me, wiping his forehead and chuckling.

"Nothing to worry about kiddo! Good to have you back!"

I headed over to my dishwashing station to find it occupied. The same skinny boy from earlier stood there, washing dishes in the sink and loading them into the dishwasher.

"Hey! Table seven needs cleaning!"

"I'm on it!" I spat out, running over to the sink and grabbing a rag. The boy glared at me a moment, as if offended at my very presence before turning back to his work. I swallowed but decided to ignore it. The thought occurred to me that I might be seeing things. It could be a part of this sickness the Slender Man had inflicted upon me. I allowed myself to accept the uncomfortable situation as a temporary affliction - mentally promising myself it would be over in time. The day passed uneventfully save for the occasional shove or glare from the skinny boy. As the hours passed, I became less able to convince myself the boy's rude attitude was just my own paranoia. Even George seemed to notice it a few times.

Then, finally it was closing time and I was allowed to go home. I headed out towards my car to find the skinny boy talking to a girl about the same age as him. She was thin like him, but with fair skin and carmel brown hair that was dyed blue at the tips. She seemed upset for some reason, shaking her head and wiping her eyes. The boy attempted to calm her down before giving her a hug and saying 'good-bye'. The girl hung her head and hastily went on her way, crossing the street and entering the convenience store located on the corner. I realized I was staring and quickly focused my attention on my keys. The skinny boy sat on his motorcycle and pulled on his helmet before turning his head to look at me again. I swallowed and got in my car and quickly drove off towards home. I didn't get far. Not five minutes after I got on the road the engine coughed and spluttered. I groaned and pulled over to the shoulder._ Now what?_ I glanced down at the dashboard.

I was out of gas.

"But... That's impossible..." I whispered to myself in disbelief. "I had a half a tank of gas this morning..."

Before I could think any harder, a gunshot rang out, shattering the back window and sending shards glass raining down on me. I felt the cold, sharp pieces catch in my hair and slice into my shoulders and neck, but was more preoccupied with the shot itself. I fumbled about manically, kicking my driver's side door open and leaping out. Naturally, I forgot to unstrap myself and ended up getting yanked back as my seat belt locked me in. I yelped and clawed at the buckle, my neck burning in agony from the seat belt as it rubbed against my skin. A second shot echoed through the warm night, shattering the driver's side window. I screamed that time, finally pulling myself free of the seat belt and leaping out of the car onto the pavement. I heard the revving of a motorcycle and saw the skinny boy not fifty feet away, a small hand gun aimed for my head. I yelped and dove off the road into the brush, grunting as I tumbled down the small slope by the side of the road. I heard the skinny boy yell and his bike engine slowed and ceased. I scrambled to my feet and ran, casting a glance over my shoulder as the boy leapt down off the road to follow me. I swatted branches out of my way, running through the tall brush and young trees that lined the roadside. The trees began to grow thicker and I felt a coldness uncanny of the summer season set in around me. A gunshot sounded off behind me again and a tree branch next to me popped. Gunsmoke filled the air, crushing my already aching lungs. I ran harder.

"Faster, little girl." I grimaced as an all to familiar voice echoed through my head.

"Move your feet!"

Fog had now settled in around me and I was beginning to lose feeling in my fingers. My nose and cheeks stung from the cold and a quick glance at my legs proved them flushed and pink from the cold as well. My footsteps suddenly echoed louder against what appeared to be a mix of gravel and dirt beneath my feet, and my breath was heavy and emphatic in my ears. Suddenly, an angry shriek echoed behind me and the characteristic rattle of a chain link fence came to my senses. I turned around. The boy stood glaring at me through a tall, rusty chain link fence. The gun hung apparently useless at his side, shimmering silver in the moonlit fog. He snarled and turned as I felt static rush through my head. A few shrill, fuzzy beeps and the boy melted into the darkness beyond the fence, vanishing like everything else beyond it as if sucked into another dimension. I looked up. It was suddenly nighttime - a full moon shone down, bathing the strange, cold woods in a silvery light. I shivered and clasped my arms around me, sinking to my knees out of fear and exhaustion. Footsteps approached and I saw a tall, slender shadow loom over me, a familiar, sarcastic voice slipping over my senses.

"Welcome to my woods, little girl."

* * *

**Author's Note: Ooh nooooo what's gonna happen!? D: And who is this new freak shooting at our poor Juno?! **

**And yaaay I made red-velvet cookies for you! *hands you a cookie* Love you all! x3 if yu don't want red-velvet I still have chocolate chip :) and chocolate chip cookie-brownies! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

I shivered and hugged my knees to my chest, burying my face in my arms. What was he going to do to me? I felt my heart beat quicken as fear began to seep into my veins. He must have brought me here to kill me. There was no other explanation. He had pulled me into this strange void, out of reality and away from any hope of escape. Just like all the search results had said; first came the haunting, then came the death. The game was over now - I had been forced into checkmate. Taken, like all the other victims, to be shredded, impaled, eaten and forgotten.

I felt the tall man kneel down beside me, and for some reason, I held my breathe. I was afraid to breathe, I was afraid to speak, I was afraid to do anything. If I did - he would kill me. I squeaked as my oxygen supply began to wane and a crude chuckle came to my senses.

"Silly little girl, come on now - up on your feet."

I felt a nudge and a cold hand slipped under my arm, pulling me to my feet. He spun me around to face him, but I just bowed my head and kept my eyes closed.

"And still you refuse to look?"

I swallowed, my shoulders trembling from both the cold and his touch. I had changed out of my slacks and collared polo into my shorts and a tank top after work. Idiot. Now I would probably freeze to death if he decided for some reason not to kill me within the next moment. I felt his cold, spidery fingers take my wrists and pull my arms toward him. I grimaced slightly as the broken skin was tensed, sending tiny slices of pain through my nerves. The Slender Man put a hand in my hair and combed his fingers through it, pulling out tiny shards of glass and letting them fall to the ground. He mumbled in annoyance under his breath and continued shaking out glass. I stood there, my shoulders shivering and my lip quivering, just waiting for him to do it. Why did he have to drag this out? Hadn't he put me through enough?

"Can you just get it over with already?!"

I blurted out. The next moment I clapped a hand over my mouth, biting my tongue till I tasted blood. Stupid, _stupid_ Juno! Now he's just gonna drag it out even longer!

Slender just paused, chuckling a bit when he finally spoke.

"Get what over with, little girl?"

I grimaced, but if I was going to die anyway, I might as well speak my mind while I still had the chance.

"I know the only reason you brought me here is to kill me. I know your just trying to make me as miserable as possible, I know your just a fucked up serial killer with nothing better to do, but I'm sick of it. I don't want to play your mind games any more. You've completely ruined my life - and I sure hope your happy. But now, you've got me out here, so just kill me and get it over with!"

A sudden blast of icy wind ran over my shoulders and I shuddered, hunching over and clasping my arms even tighter around me. I heard the tall man laugh again, but this time it was different. It was sick, twisted - it was evil. Icicles dripped off his words.

"So you're ready to die then?"

Without waiting for a response, the slithering tendrils wound about my arms and legs, picking me up and slamming me against the chain link fence. I yelped out as the freezing, rusty metal rubbed against my skin. This time, when I made a noise, he didn't silence me. I got the strange feeling, now that he and I were alone in this dimension, he wanted me to scream. I felt his hand slip under my shirt, his cold fingers digging like claws into my stomach. I whimpered but refused to beg for mercy. I was sure he wanted me to. Besides, he was going o kill me no matter what, begging would do nothing for me now.

The tentacles tightened, burning me as they rubbed my skin raw. I had already lost feeling in my toes and fingers, and the pressure on my stomach made me feel like doubling over as if I had been punched. Slender pressed his hand into me harder, and I felt my skin break and blood began to trickle out of my body. I began sob miserably, fear clutching my heart. Salty tears stung my eyes and dribbled into my mouth, mixing with the sweat that covered my body. My lips were chapped and dry and I tasted blood on them. My body shuddered and spasmed as pain rocked through my nerves and my brain fought to send me into shock. I could practically feel the tall man smiling as he murdered me. He laughed as my body went limp, blood trickling out of the small piercings on my stomach.

Then, as suddenly as he had grabbed me, he released me, letting me tumble to the ground. I whimpered, my legs crumbling unnaturally beneath me on the frozen ground. Static bombarded my brain and I heard him speak again.

"You really should learn to hold your tongue little girl, flirting with death is a dangerous business."

I grimaced as my head went black and my ears rang wildly. When I was finally able to open my eyes again, I was back on the road, collapsed next to my ruined car. My phone was buzzing. I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Juno!" My dad sounded on the edge of tears. "Juno are you alright?! Where are you?! Why aren't you home?!"

"I, uh..." I took my phone away from my ear and looked at the time. It was nearly midnight.

"I ran out of gas." I said simply.

Ten minutes later my dad pulled up, leaping out of his truck and racing for me. I suddenly realized I may have never seen him again and ran straight to him, flinging my arms around his neck and burying my face in his shoulder. I wasn't usually one for such sentimental displays, but this time it was different. For a moment static blurred my vision and I glanced up.

A black silhouette stood in the cover of the trees; a tall, thin man. And, if my eyes weren't deceiving me, there was another person with him.

Why did he let me live?

* * *

**Author's Note: hmmm... Why indeed Juno. What do you guys think? **

**Cookies for you! I made sugar cookies this time! :D *holds up a plate of cookies***

**You can ask Juno and/or Slender a question on my DeviantART page! The link is on my profile page :)**

**BTW - sorry about the confusion earlier, something wrong with my document manager it was switching documents for whatever reason. Fixed now :)**


	14. Chapter 14

My dad insisted on taking me to the hospital. Ordinarily I would've protested, but the pain I was in from Slender's attack was worse than anything else I'd ever felt, so I was more than willing. Not twenty minutes after I was checked in, Madeline and Bronte burst into the s,all, white hospital room, rushing past my dad to my side.

"Are your alright?!" Bronte screamed out, scrambling to my side.

"What the hell happened?!" Madeline grabbed my hand and stared deep into my eyes. She half whispered, half mouthed the words,

"Was it the stalker?"

I tried to smile reassuringly.

"I'm fine."

Bronte breathed a small sigh of relief, but Madeline seemed far from convinced. I looked at the two of them moment. Madeline was still in her pajamas, a pair of shorts with frogs on them and a grey sweatshirt. Bronte was more properly dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a tank top. Madeline's usually fair skin was drained pale with worry, her blonde hair messy. Bronte's usually tan skin was light and ruddy and flushed, her dark hair straightened perfectly.

"But... It's one in the morning! What are you two doing up?!" I asked.

"We wanted to make sure you were alright, silly!" Bronte said as if it should've been obvious. I smiled at the two of them. Honestly, though I was incredibly worried about Slender targeting one of them, I was overjoyed and incredibly relieved to see them.

"Mister Alexander?" One of the doctors poked his head in. "We have some paperwork for you." My dad nodded, planting a kiss on my forehead before he followed the doctor out. For a split second as he pulled the curtain back I saw the skinny boy standing in the hallway, still watching me. I squeaked and jumped, causing Madeline to do the same. Bronte leaned over and looked at me.

"What's wrong with you?"

I quickly composed myself and looked back at her.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw-"

I cut off as I saw a strand of blue hair poking out behind her ear. No wonder her hair was so perfect at one o' clock in the morning. She was wearing a wig. My mind flashed back to after work, when I saw the skinny boy talking to a girl with hair that was dyed blue at the tips. Had he been talking to Bronte?

"You thought you saw...?" Madeline inquired, bringing me back to my senses.

"I just thought I saw someone in the hallway. It's nothing."

Bronte and Madeline looked at each other curiously, then back at me.

"Hey, well you know you guys better get back home, it's late and I'm sure you guys are even more tired than me."

"Oh, I can stay - its no problem sweetie." Bronte said immediately.

Worry suddenly clutched my heart. Come on Juno, this is Bronte we're talking about. You've known her since you were born! It's just a coincidence...

But then why would she wear a wig? Why would she hide it? I remember when I had dyed my hair in seventh grade, Bronte had sworn she would never dye her own hair. And she had just called me 'sweetie'. She only called her little brother that - and she only called him that when he was annoying her.

"Me too," Madeline chimed in "If it's alright, we'll just spend the night here with you."

I knew I would never be able to convince them otherwise, so the nurses brought in some unused pillows and blankets for my dad, Bronte, and Madeline. It didn't take them very long to fall asleep, but I had no such luck. I lay silent on my side, staring at the wall or watching the monitor as it beeped out my heartbeat. What did that skinny boy want with me? Why was he trying to kill me? What was Bronte hiding? As I pondered the events of the last few hours my eyelids finally grew heavy and I drifted into unconsciousness.

After a few blood tests, some stitches in my stomach and about forty-seven band aids, I was able to go home. My car would be repaired soon enough, but for at least the next two days I was without a ride. My dad stayed home with me on Monday despite my request for him to do otherwise. I knew he was worried about me. Not just about my physical heath, but my mental health. My dad can always tell when something is bothering me or when I'm not telling him something, but he's not the type to pry or insist I tell him. By this point I was considering telling him. I knew he didn't believe the whole 'my stomach got cut open on a stray piece of glass' bit. But then, if I did tell him. He wouldn't believe me anyway. 'A tall thin faceless guy called the Slender Man is stalking me'. Yeah, that would go over well. The whole 'Slender Man' meme was all over the Internet - he'd just think I was messing around.

The next morning I woke up to find my cell phone buzzing. Seven missed calls? Wow. I checked - they were all from Bronte. I groaned. At that moment, she called me again. Almost reluctantly, I answered.

"Hey!_ Finally_ you answer, goodness!"

I sighed a tiny sigh of relief to hear her sounding like her old self.

"Sorry, a little worn out you know?"

She mimicked my words in a high-pitched, whiny voice.

"Sorry, a little worn out you know? I'm more important! I need your help with something."

"What?"

"It's well... Look you're gonna think I am crazy..."

"Bronte..."

"I think I'm seeing things!" she blurted out.

I immediately tensed, my eyes opening wide.

"Things like _what_?"

"Well, it's gonna sound really weird..."

"Just tell me!"

"I keep seeing a man with no eyes!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Uh-oh, somebody is seeing things.. not good.**

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews guys/girls! :D I love you all so much! *hugs* You all get lots a cookies! *throws cookies at you***


	15. Chapter 15

I sat bolt upright, my mind whirling.

"Can you come to my house?"

"Uh, when?"

"Right now."

"Um, yeah maybe, I can ask my boyfriend for a ride."

"Okay… wait what?! Since when do you have a boyfriend?"

"I met him towards the end of the school year, don't worry he's totally a nice guy and he already knows I'm… seeing things."

"Okay, well just get here as soon as you can, okay?"

"Okay."

Bronte hung up and I let the phone drop out of my hand. This was bad; this was very, very bad. She had _seen_ him! I had made it a point not to look at him ever since that first moment when he popped up and I realized I couldn't force myself to look away. It was like hypnotism. That had been the only night I looked at him, that night….

That night at Bronte's house.

Had she seen him too?! Memories suddenly came flooding back to me. I remembered seeing his silhouette, the massive headache, the voice, the static in my head, and then I fell. I remembered falling; I was on my knees when I spoke to me. Then, nothing. But when I woke up I was on the couch. Something had happened in the time in between, had Bronte seen him then? I couldn't be sure, but I was determined to find out exactly what was going on. I was not going to let Slender hurt Bronte.

About half an hour later a quiet knock sounded at my door, I went to answer it. The moment I cracked the door open Bronte leapt through and clasped her arms around me, whimpering.

"He was on the side of the road…."

The way she held me I couldn't really move my arms, so I awkwardly patted her elbow and hushed her gently.

"Shh, shh… okay just calm down, we'll, uh, we'll figure this out."

She released me and wiped her tired, bloodshot eyes on the back of her wrist. Her hair wasn't covered by a wig this time, now it hung in a tangled, frizzy mess down to her shoulders, fried by bleach and tips dyed blue. I thought about asking her about the hair, but figured there were more pressing matters.

"Here, go sit down, I'll get you some water alright?" I turned to find the skinny boy standing in the door way. I yelped and jumped back a step. _What the fuck was he doing here?!_

"Oh," Bronte said.

"This is Leslie, he's my boyfriend."

Okay, what the actual fuck?! He had tried to shoot me! This was not happening… something nasty was up in here and I didn't like it. But I knew for some reason that I had to keep my cool and pretend nothing had happened, so I just smiled and nodded.

"Hi."

The boy smiled at me – the most evil, twisted smile you could ever imagine – before answering.

"Hello, Juno."

I retrieved Bronte's glass of water and gave it to her. I watched as the skinny boy, "Leslie", sat down next to her and took her hand in his. I tried not to let it bother me, but damn seriously, what the hell was going on?!

"So, Leslie already knows I've been seeing things. He didn't want me saying anything to anyone, but I felt like I really needed to tell you…"

"Look, when did you start seeing things?"

"Uh… it was a while ago, back when school was still in session."

I grabbed my laptop off of the table and brought up the page I had read about Slender. I knew it was a bad idea, and that telling her what I knew only brought him closer to the both of us. But for some reason I suspected she didn't know who or what was after her at all.

I brought up one of the blurry, pixilated photos of Slender and turned the laptop to her.

"Is this what you keep seeing?"

Bronte's face went pale and she began to mutter.

Leslie leaned over and put an arm around her, pulling her close for a tight hug. He shot me a glare, shaking his head at me. Bronte pulled away and wiped her eyes, nodding.

"That's him; he's… everywhere I go, on the side of the road outside my window at night… but no one else can see him…."

I reached over and put an arm around Bronte's shoulders, between her and Leslie. He reluctantly released her and let me pull her closer. I whispered in her ear.

"It's alright – I believe you. I've seen him too."

"You… you have?"

"Yes. Now listen carefully. You cannot look at him. Okay? If you even think you catch a glimpse of him, shut your eyes."

"But… if I close my eyes…."

"You have to try. Just, whatever you do, try not to look."

After some more convincing and another set of cold glares from Leslie, he and Bronte left. I hated seeing her with that boy. There was truly something wrong with him, something dark and foreboding – and I didn't want Bronte around it.

I lay useless in my bed until the night came. I couldn't sleep, as usual these days. So I just pulled out a sketch pad and began to doodle. I started drawing a basic human figure, a circle for the head and a straight line down the middle for the features, then another line horizontal through the middle to align the eyes.

I paused.

I stared at the paper and the sketch it now had on it: a circle with two lines through it. I got the strange feeling I'd seen it before. I held up the paper, turning it around in my hands until the lines were no longer vertical and horizontal, but rather made an 'X' that passed through the middle. A sudden pair of cold hands wrapped around me, one clasping over my mouth the grabbing the hand which held the paper. I grimaced, but this time the fear I felt wasn't a fear for me. True, my terror of Slender had increased since he punctured my stomach, threatening to rip me open and take my life, but the fear I had wasn't a fear just for myself anymore. Now I had to protect Bronte as well. I knew this meant I had to just cooperate with him, just go along with his sick games, but this also worried me since,

Half the time, I didn't even know what to do to keep him from losing his temper.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hmm... what is this Leslie up to..? :O And what is Slender planning for poor little Bronte?! D: What do you think? )**

**OMG YAY MOAR COOKIES FOR YOU! :D And sorry about the wait... hopefully won't happen again :3 Hope you forgive me? **


	16. Chapter 16

I completely froze, afraid to move. Slender snickered his evil, sarcastic laugh and let his hand fall from my mouth to my stomach. He pulled up my shirt a bit and ran a cold hand over the still healing stitches in my stomach. I squeaked in pain as his hand ran over the raw skin. It wasn't completely healed all the way, the stitches would be in for at least a week and a half if not more, so the deep cut in my skin was still essentially an open wound. I tensed up and shriveled in Slender's grasp, causing him to chuckle again. He pulled his hand away from my stomach and spun me around. I almost let out a yell, but kept my mouth shut since I knew I would wake my dad. My eyes were closed, but I could feel Slender lean in close to me as he grasped my shoulders. Something, most likely one of his tendrils, pulled my bangs out of my face.

"You're eyes are red." He stated simply.

Congratulations, Sherlock, a very astute observation.

"You are… distraught."

You don't say!

"All over your little friend? Really?"

Anger suddenly ran hot through me.

"Don't you _dare_ hurt Bronte, you disgusting son of a bitch!"

Without thinking I clenched both my fists and slammed them into his torso. He grimaced slightly, but I had the strange feeling my blows had next to no effect on him. He grabbed my wrists and I felt his tentacles curl about my legs and he picked me up and shoved me onto my back on my bed, kneeling over me with my arms pinned over my head.

"Wasn't it the last time I was here that you said you would never try anything like that again?"

He laughed quietly as he spoke, but icicles still dripped off of his words. I groaned aloud. I really needed to remember to keep my big mouth shut… but damn it he makes me so angry! He has no right to come barging in to my life, to my friends life, and fucking everything up like this! Seriously… real, everyday life is bad enough; adding paranormal, creepy-ass stalker to the list doesn't help at all! I was truly at the end of my rope. I didn't know what to do anymore. Up till now I had just been living by the seat of my pants, trusting in chance and luck and living moment by moment. I couldn't do that now, not with Bronte's life hanging in the balance. I needed to think everything through. Unfortunately, I was never very good at that.

"What do you want with Bronte? Why did you have to drag her into this?"

"Drag her into this? Silly little girl, _you_ were the one that jumped into the fray. You originally had no part in this at all."

Um…. _What_?

"I originally came for Bronte, not you. It just so happened that you accidently saw me that night."

"Originally?"

"My proxy and I have been watching her for some time now."

"Proxy…?"

Slender laughed and I felt him press his knee in between my legs.

"So many questions little girl, I'm surprised you don't know what it is I speak of, especially after all you have learned about me."

I inwardly cursed at my own curiosity. Damn you internet, making things so easy to research.

"Why?" My voice cracked this time as I felt my throat begin to clench. "Why do you want to hurt Bronte?"

Slender grabbed my chin titled my face up.

"Why would I tell you that?"

He pressed his knee into me suddenly, causing me to squeak and writhe in discomfort. He then just laughed and stood up, releasing me. I rolled over and buried my face in my arms and pillow, opening my eyes into blackness.

"Silly little girl." He taunted from somewhere behind me. I heard him rummage through my drawers and open a few of the small boxes that held my jewelry on my dresser. _Ugh_, why did he have to go through my shit too?

Then I heard him open my music box. It was a small silver box about three inches long and two inches wide, inside it was lined with red velvet. It held the promise ring my mom and dad had bought for me when I was ten. That box was far too precious to me, and against my better judgment, I leapt up and ran for my dresser, my arms outstretched for my box. I didn't have time to actually look at Slender, but I made out his silhouette in the dark and used it as a guide as I dove for the music box. It was playing a slow, sweet tune of a song I couldn't remember. But memories of my mother came flooding back. Memories of her before she… _changed._

I yelped, shutting the music box and shutting out the memories. I grabbed the music box and doubled over, shielding it from Slender with my body.

"No! No! Don't ever touch this! You hear me! Never! I won't let your filthy hands touch it!"

Silence followed.

I glanced up. Slender had vanished. I sighed, sinking onto the floor completely and resting the music box in my lap. I ran my hand over it and swallowed back tears.

My door suddenly opened and my dad burst into my room.

"Juno! What the hell is going on! I heard you yelling, who were you…!?"

"It's nothing, dad." I said as I stood and set the music box back down on my dresser.

"It was just a nightmare."

* * *

**_Author's Note: Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuh! *dramatic music* Dad's like WTF - that's never good._**

**_Yaaay cookies for you! *dances in circles while throwing cookies in the air* _**

**_What do you guys think? Thoughts on Bronte? Maybe this proxy Slender speaks of? Could we possibly be seeing Juno's mom soon? :O _**

**_Only one way to find out ;)_**


	17. Chapter 17

My dad stood in dumb shock for a moment before shaking his head and grabbing my shoulders. He pressed his cheek to my forehead, feeling for a fever. He leaned back and glanced at me a moment before pushing me back towards my bed.

"Go on, get some sleep. I'll be down the hall if you need me."

"Thanks dad."

I tried to smile at him, but he wasn't convinced by my charade. I wanted to tell him everything so badly…

* * *

I woke up the next morning to my dad gently nudging me. My car had been repaired and we had to go pick it up. I moaned and got dressed for work, knowing I needed to keep an eye on that Leslie kid.

I pulled in behind the café and went inside, grabbing an apron and spitting out apologies. The day passed uneventfully, except for one request towards the end of the evening for George to meet someone out front.

Time came to clean up and I ended up having to help Leslie hose out some of the large plastic bins we used for dishes. He had been increasingly rude to me, and now that I had done my research, I was sure he was the proxy Slender had mentioned. And I wasn't about to let him get away with it. He picked up the other end of the plastic bin and we lugged it outside. I let my end drop with a thud on the blacktop behind the building before walking around it and swinging my fist hard into Leslie's chin. He grimaced and lost his balance, falling back and holding his jaw.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem?!"

I leaned over him with my fists clenched, practically screaming into his face

"Oh, give it a rest! I know you're the proxy!"

He scrambled to his feet and pointed at me in disbelief.

"What the hell – I, I'm not the proxy! You are!"

"Oh, don't even…."

"Why are you pretending?! Why else would Slenderman protect you?!"

I dropped my fists to my side slowly.

_That's right. Why would he protect me?_ My mind suddenly fuzzed over and I saw the strange mark, the circle with an 'X' through it, dancing on the back of my eyelids. I yelped and opened my eyes just in time to see Leslie leap a step back from me. _Me the proxy? That didn't make any sense! Or… did it make perfect sense? Watching for a long time now… I'd practically known Bronte since I was born._ My eyes flicked about nervously, and I suddenly noticed a glimmer of red out of the corner of my eye. I looked over.

My dad's truck was parked next to my car. What was my dad doing here? Before I could think of an answer for myself, George called me from inside.

"Juno, can you come here a moment please?"

"Um, sure."

I poked my head back inside the kitchen to find my dad, George and Sally all standing around. They all had unsettling looks on their faces, especially my dad. He stood silent with his arms crossed, a folded up piece of paper in his hand. Panic suddenly surged through my body. That note I had found when I suddenly became sick that day… what had I done with it? I tried to convince myself I had thrown it away, but I knew that wasn't the case.

"Juno,_ what is this_?"

I swallowed and looked at the note in my dad's hand.

You can't run.

"It's, uh… well…." I stammered out. I knew the stuttering only made it sound worse, but what could I say? I couldn't exactly just say, '_oh hey, yeah about that, it's just some creepy ass threatening note this guy, who by the way has no eyes, sends me every once in a while to freak me out_.' Yeah, that wouldn't really work.

"We've found several of these notes in your locker in the restroom."

Wait, _what_?! There were more of them?!

"I, uh… I didn't know there were…."

My dad took me by the arm and led me outside. Leslie was long gone by now, a fact for which I was grateful. My dad looked at me straight in the eyes, both pain and anger present in his gaze.

"Juno. Why didn't you tell me you're being stalked?!"

I gritted my teeth, not knowing what to say. I couldn't tell him about Slender.

"Look, dad… I'm really sorry, I…" The gears in my head were turning rapidly as I tried to come up with some sort of excuse.

"I haven't seen any of the other notes… I don't use my locker. I found that one because it was in the kitchen, I thought it was some stupid prank."

"Did you notice anyone following you? Did he talk to you? Did you see him? Did he – "

"No! No, I never saw, talked to, whatever anything about whoever is writing the notes… honest."

My dad surveyed me, not convinced at all. I tried my best not to spill everything right then and there. I never, ever lied to my dad. It literally hurt me to do it. My stomach began to clench under the stress. My dad sighed.

"Okay, well I'm going to call the police, see if they have seen anything like this before. And… I think it would be best if…."

My eyes opened wide, I had this bone-crushing feeling I just_ knew_ what he was going to say next.

"Oh, no… dad, please don't make me…."

"I don't want you in town if this stalker is running around. I'm going to see if you can go stay with your mom for a while."

I thudded back against the wall, my face in my hands.

"I can't do it..."

My dad came over and rubbed my shoulders gently.

"Dad,_ please_ don't make me go stay with her."

* * *

The next morning found me lugging a sleeping bag, my pillow, and a small suitcase into the backseat of my car. My dad had bought me a pastry and mocha before giving me a hug and sending me on my way. It was about a three hour drive to where my mom and her boyfriend now lived.

As soon as I was out of view of the house, I pulled off to the shoulder and broke into tears. When my sobs finally slowed and I was able to pull myself together, I glared out at the road. I spoke aloud, knowing full well he was listening.

"This is all your fault."

* * *

_**Author's Note: I never said Leslie was the proxy, did I? :3 **_

_**Hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you thought. **_

_**To - Anthrax Poison:*grabs cookie off of string* Muahahaha! *nom nom nom***_

_**Next one will be here soon! :D Moar cookies for all you sweethearts! *holds up plate of cookies* Look! I made peanut butter cookies this time! I also have chocolate chip too... and red velvet, so just take whichever cookies you want! *happy dance***_


	18. Chapter 18

I stood silent, my body quaking and my palms sweating. I glanced back down at the paper in my hand. This was the correct address. I stared quietly at the house before me. It was nice enough, a few potted plants littered the porch and the exterior paint was old and faded, but it was decent. I swallowed and took a few steps forward, then backed away again, grumbling. I didn't want to be here. This was stupid, I shouldn't have to turn my whole life upside down because of him! I finally composed myself and marched up to the door, pounding on it impatiently.

I heard a drunken moan from inside and the door opened. A skinny, sickly guy in frumpy clothes looked at me a moment.

"Ooooh." He said. "You must be Juno, yeah... Come on in."

He smiled stupidly at me and waved his hand, signaling me to follow him. I practically slammed the door behind me.

_You have got to be kidding me! My mom left my dad for THIS?! A pathetic, worthless drunk!_

Hurried footsteps echoed from down the hall and I suddenly saw my mother poke her head around the corner.

"Juno!"

She must not have noticed my glare because she simply ran up to me and hugged me, pulling me close. I didn't share in her embrace, instead I shoved her away from me and pointed at the drunk moron who had since collapsed on the couch.

"What the hell is _that_?!"

My mom glanced at him and then back at me.

"Oh, that's Michael. He's James' younger brother. We're taking him in at the moment, he's... Uh... Down on his luck."

"Luck, huh?"

I looked at him again. Theres a difference between being 'down on your luck' and just setting yourself up for disaster. But at least that bottle-sucking idiot wasn't my mom's new boyfriend.

The thing is, I had never met or even heard of my mom's boyfriend until my dad told me about the divorce. I had cut off all contact with my mom the minute he told me, so I really had no idea what her life was like or who her boyfriend was. This, James... He couldn't be half as good of a man as dad.

"Here, let's take your things to the guest room."

My mom leaned over to pick up my suitcase and pillow, but I grabbed them before she had the chance to pick them up herself.

"Just tell me where it is. I'll settle in myself."

My mom seemed hurt, but she pointed down the hallway she had emerged from.

"Second door on the left at the end of the hall."

I brushed past her quietly and made my way down the hall. I tossed my suitcase and pillow on the bed before collapsing on it myself.

"Well, I guess I didn't need my sleeping bag after all."

I mumbled to myself. I had expected to be sleeping on a couch, since I was used to an apartment with no spare bedrooms, I had automatically assumed there to be no guest bedroom. This was really a pretty nice house, James must be someone with a fairly decent income. I sighed and rolled off the bed, heading over to the mirror that hung on the wall. I looked at my reflection. My eyes were glassy and sunken in, my hair was frizzy and oily, and my lips were cracked and a tiny bit bloody. Damn, I was a disaster! I shook my head and looked back up. My mother was behind me, in her arms a set of neatly folded towels. I moaned and turned around.

"What?"

She held out the towels to me and flicked her head back behind her.

"I'll show you to the guest bathroom if you'd like to get cleaned up a bit before dinner."

I took the towels from her and followed her down and across the hall. She gave me a half hearted smile and then left. I groaned and looked in the mirror again. I guess I really should get cleaned up.

I turned the water on to let it get hot and went back to the guest room and grabbed my shampoo, deodorant, and a change of clothes. I went back to the bathroom and locked the door, setting my clothes down on the counter and placing my shampoo in the shower. I started pulling my shirt off when a voice echoed behind me and smothered my senses.

"Well, I can see you and your mother are very close."

I yelped and yanked my shirt back down over my body.

"You sick bastard..."

A hand cupped over my mouth, silencing me halfway through my insult.

"Ah, ah, ah... Wouldn't want anyone to hear you now, would we? They'd think some sort of stalker was here."

He took his hand from my mouth, and I let out a series of sarcastic giggles.

"Heh, heh, heh... Very funny."

A mixture of anger and annoyance shot through me as I heard him shuffle about behind me. I heard him knock over my deodorant on the counter, and he chuckled a bit.

"Blue is such a cheery color." He said, obviously referring to the blue tank top I had brought to change into. "I would much more prefer to see you in black or red, much more becoming."

I rolled my eyes, my back still towards him.

"This may come as a shock to you, but I don't dress to impress anyone, especially you. When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it."

A length of leathery black flesh crept in front of me, then suddenly tightened about my body and picked me up, pulling me towards him. I closed my eyes, clapping my hands over my face. He sat me on the counter and yanked my hands away from my head, pinning them under his on the counter. I felt him lean in towards me, his face mere inches from mine.

"And still... you won't look." There was a strange sadness in his voice, I almost felt guilty for not looking at him. The next moment my whole body tensed and I was practically screaming.

"Why the hell did you have to pick me?! I didn't ask for any of this! I didn't ask to be a proxy! I don't want to hurt my friends and I don't want to be here! It's all your fault! You've ruined everything!"

I was silenced as one of his tendrils wrapped around my head and over my mouth. His hands grew cold over mine and I felt an evil creep over me. A headache formed and static began to ring through my head, and I was suddenly filled with terror. I crumbled, going limp as tears sprang into my eyes.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

I muttered through my gag. My body was limp in his hold, the lengths of rope-like appendages tightening around my body until I began to wonder if he was going to simply crush me. My bones began to creak and I whimpered as pain began to shoot through me.

Then suddenly I felt warmth slowly seep back into his hands and his hold on me loosened. He seemed to pause before slipping his hands under my arms and picking me up gently, setting me on my feet.

He tugged at my shirt before spinning me around pushing me back towards the shower.

"Better get cleaned up." He said dully.

And then he vanished.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Cookies! Cookies everywhere! :D hope you guys like this chapter, next one will be coming very soon.**_

_**Hehe, guess the whole 'leaving town to escape the stalker' didn't really work, did it?**_


	19. Chapter 19

I quickly took my shower and got dressed, heading out to the kitchen. My mother had already made some sort of soup and was ladling it out into bowls. She saw me and smiled before turning her head and calling to the drunk in the living room.

"Michael, dinner is ready!"

My mom handed me a bowl of soup before filling another one and setting it on the counter. Michael stumbled into the room, glancing around till his eyes found the bowl on the counter. He took it carefully and set it on the table before sinking into a chair. I watched him as he paused, folding his hands and bowing his head a moment before picking up his spoon and stirring the soup quietly. My mother and I joined him at the table before I finally opened my mouth.

"So... Where is James?"

My mom glanced up at me before responding.

"Oh, he's never home in time for dinner, he works very late. He probably won't be home until eight-thirty or so."

"Ah." So he's one of those guys, I thought.

Dinner passed uneventfully, Michael offered to do the dishes, but my mom wasn't too keen on the idea. Something told me he offered every night, and my mom had gotten sick of it. I guess it made sense, glass dinnerware, drunk with heavy hands... Probably not the best combination. Michael slept in the room down the hall from me. He retired early in the night, collapsing on top of the bed without getting under the blankets and with the light still on. Not sure what to do with myself, I went back to my room and simply lay on my back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. I think I fell asleep, because the next thing I heard was the front door opening and closing. I heard my mother's quick footsteps as she ran to greet James and rolled my eyes.

"You said you would be back by eight... Why didn't you answer your cell phone? I was beginning to worry..."

"I told you I would have to have my cell phone off." James seemed a bit annoyed.

"Anyway, what does it matter? I'm home now..." James tone changed from annoyed to caring in a heartbeat. "... and it's late, you really best get to bed, dear."

I listened as their footsteps faded into the other end of the house before sighing and laying back, staring up at the ceiling. My eyes studied the textures carefully while my brain fought to send my body back into unconsciousness. I was tired, extremely tired really, but my paranoia had returned after encountering Slender here. This place was alien to me. I wasn't home. My dad wasn't here, my friends weren't here. For the first time in my life I felt alone, and I realized how much I hated it. I wound my fingers into my hair in frustration, rolling over onto my stomach and pulling my pillow close. Then I suddenly noticed crying echoing from down the hall. My ears pricked at the noise and I sat up. A pitiful whimper came to me followed my Michael's weak voice.

"Please don't hurt me..."

Static suddenly flooded through my head and I fell off the bed, tumbling inelegantly to the floor. No, no this wasn't happening... Michael was a victim too?! He was being haunted by Slender...? If that was true that would mean... I was the one bringing Slender to him. It would explain the drinking I suppose... I moaned and covered my head with my hands I didn't want to put up with this! I groaned and staggered to my feet, reaching my hand out into the darkness and trying to find the wall to achieve some sort stability. My hand met something cold and soft, and I grimaced. This time I was just pissed off.

"Damn it." I mumbled as I habitually closed my eyes.

I heard him chuckle and he wrapped his tendrils around my wrists, pulling me closer so both my hands were on his stomach. He wrapped his arms around me and patted my head in mock pity, sarcasm dripping off of his words.

"Poor little girl, all alone in the dark."

I wriggled violently, biting my tongue to keep from saying anything I knew I would regret.

"Let go..."

Though I intended to snap it out at him, my words came out more as a plea. He relaxed his hold on me slightly and grabbed my shoulders, lifting me up a tiny bit.

"No cursing? No... threats?"

He sounded in awe, almost disappointed. I stayed silent. He pulled me a tiny bit closer, my toes just barely able to touch the floor, and he seemed to survey me. There was about a ten second long, rather uncomfortable pause, and he released me. I backed away from him a few steps, folding my arms about me nervously. He muttered something under his breath and I felt the air around me grow cold and heavy. Static snuck into my head, rising through my ears and sending shivers down my spine.

"Well, you're no fun."

Fun? Fun?! He thought this was... Fun?! That son of a bitch had ruined everything, and he just did it all for... Fun?! I inhaled sharply and opened my mouth to scream at him, but right as I did, the static and cold vanished, and so did he.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I'm so sorry my lovelies! I promise I did not forget about this story! D: What can I say, LIFE. Next few chapters are all ready though, so there won't be any more long, awkward waits for the ending chapters :3 **_

_**For your patience, I baked you cupcakes! :D And cookies... And brownies, so you can just take whatever you would like :) And thank you my sweeties! Love you all for your reviews and support! I never thought I would get so much love from you all *happiness***_


	20. Chapter 20

I opened my eyes groggily before I tumbled inelegantly from where I was on the edge of the bed to the floor. Don't know how I managed that one. At least I hadn't been changed into a pair of pajamas end tucked into bed by Slender while unconscious. I moaned and stood up, fixing my hair before I glanced at the clock. It was seven. I poked my head out into the hallway to see Michael's door open, suggesting he was already up and about. I fixed my hair up into a bun and threw on a sweatshirt before heading out to the kitchen. Michael was rinsing off a plate in the sink. He heard me come in and glanced over his shoulder at me.

"Morning." He said simply. He was obviously severely exhausted, but he seemed sober for once, which was a relief.

"Hey." I said quietly. My eyes scanned the kitchen, looking for something to eat. Michael finished rinsing off the dishes and dried his hands on his shirt.

"Oh, here..."

He came over And stood next to me, pointing at each cabinet as he spoke.

"Bowls are here, plates are here, silverware is in the middle drawer, and the cups are here."

I nodded quietly.

"Cool, thanks."

He gave me a half hearted smile before turning and heading to the fridge. I watched him quietly, hoping he wasn't going to grab another bottle. To my relief, he filled a glass with water and proceeded to take a few pain pills. He rubbed his forehead and sighed before turning to go to the living room.

"Got a headache?" I asked. He nodded, cracking a tiny smile again before leaving the kitchen. I knew it was Slender. The static he inflicted could give a migraine severe enough to put you out cold. I suddenly noticed how clear my head was. No headache, no static, no nausea, no pain, nothing. I exhaled a massive sigh of relief and smiled to myself.

I finally had a breather, he was finally leaving me alone. I was finally free from him.

I was certain it wouldn't last long, but I was going to enjoy it while I could. I made myself some toast and cut an apple in half, sitting down at the kitchen table right as my cell phone went off. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw Madeline's number. I answered it quickly, relieved to hear from her.

"Hey."

"Oh my gosh, how are you?! I miss you! When are you coming home?!"

I laughed for the first time in a long while.

"I'm actually doing really well, nothing happening at all, I'm just horribly bored..."

"When are you coming home?!" She cut me off urgently.

Something in her tone put me on edge that time, and in a moment my temporary relief vanished and I was overtaken with paranoia once again.

"Um... I don't know... Hopefully soon..."

"Have you talked to your dad? I'm sure you could convince him."

"What's wrong? What is it?" I demanded. There was a nervous pause before she answered.

"Nothing, I just..."

"Maddy, come on."

"Remember when you and I were at the coffee shop, you kept looking at that one guy."

I swallowed hard.

"... Well, I saw him last night."

My fist clenched angrily. This was not happening. He had already tried going after Bronte, he was not taking Madeline too.

"Just... Ignore him, or try to, okay? I'll see if I can convince my dad..."

"Okay... I just..."

"I know... I know... You're scared. Just, everything is going to be fine..."

How could I say that?! I didn't know if anything was going to be fine! What if he pulled her into the woods like he had me?! He would...

I buried my face in my hands on the table. I couldn't even bear to think about what he would do to her. I left my food untouched, pushing my chair away from the table

"Okay, I'm going to call my dad, text me tonight, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I hung up and staggered to me feet, heading towards the hallway. Michael noticed me and called over from where he was on the couch.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah... I'm fine..."

I shut the door to my room, throwing my phone on the bed in frustration.

"Why?" I whispered out angrily, knowing full well he could hear me. "Why the fuck do you have to do this?!"

Silence.

No static.

No pain.

No cold.

Nothing.

A quiet knock sounded at my door, bringing me out of the shock of the silence and back into reality.

"Hmm...?"

My mom poked her head in.

"Hey, good morning."

"Hi."

I picked up my phone and dialed my dad's number.

"I'll be out in a bit, just gotta make a call."

My mom nodded and turned to leave. In the gap between the door and the wall, I caught a quick glimpse of James. He eyed me curiously a moment before turning to follow my mom.

I pressed call and waited for my dad to pick up.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Dad, when am I coming home?"

I heard him sigh.

"Look, Juno sweetie, I know you don't want to be there..."

"So let me come home."

"Juno..."

"Come on dad, please..."

He paused, and I heard him sigh again.

"I'll think about it, okay?"

I moaned, but knew begging wouldn't help. After I hung up I picked up my purse and dug through my wallet. I had a few dollars and a Starbucks gift card. I decided I would go out for breakfast instead. I slipped on my shoes and made my way down the hallway.

"Going out for a while. See you when I get back."

_**Author's Note: Hmmm... No more Slender for Juno? What is this world coming to?! D:**_

_**What could he be up to...? Have to wait and see ;) Muahahahahaha! :D**_

_**Thanks to all you lovelies! You broke the magical one hundred reviews! ^^ I can now die happy :3 COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!**_


	21. Chapter 21

I sat quiet at a table outside a Starbucks, playing with a now empty pastry bag. I shivered as a cool breeze ran over me, reminding me of Slender's cold presence. He wasn't here. I knew he wasn't watching me. He wasn't waiting for me somewhere. No, he was waiting for Madeline. He was watching Bronte. He was haunting them now. That was even worse. I gazed quietly into my mocha, watching the steam rise into the crisp morning air. What the hell was I doing? My friends are in danger, and I'm sitting here sipping a mocha?!

But then, what could I do? I was useless. Like the hopped checker, put off to the side of the board while the game goes on. I was nothing now.

Traffic drove by and people bustled in and out of the coffee shop. I stood to throw away my trash, returning to my seat and pulling out my phone. A text message popped up a few seconds later, the sender number blocked.

_I see you, Juno._

I squeaked and glanced around. Was this another freak move by Slender? There was no static...

A gunshot sounded, and the glass window behind me shattered. I screamed and ran, swallowed by the crowd around me that did the same. I ran to my car, but found it with a hole slashed in each tire. I looked back over my shoulder desperately. People were still running. They were all heading to the safety of their cars.

"Boo."

I yelped and whipped my head around. A guy stood in front of me, on the other side of my car. He had a gun in his hand, his arms resting comfortably on the roof of my car. But I couldn't see his face. It was covered by a mask. Bright white and gleaming in the sunlight, with red running from a hole in the forehead. I turned and ran, diving into the bushes and trees that lined the parking lot in an effort to obscure my figure and avoid getting shot.

A shot rang out and I threw my arms over my head as the branch of a tree next to me popped and gun smoke began to float past me. I pulled myself up and ran again, no idea where I was going. My head was suddenly yanked back as the guy grabbed my hair and I felt pressure on the small of my back.

"You just keep getting in the way."

I thrashed wildly, screaming for help, but they guy clapped a hand over my mouth.

"Oh, shut up."

I felt the gun press harder into my back and tears sprang into my eyes. I thought I knew fear when Slender held me, the fear I felt now was so much worse. I acted ion instinct, biting my teeth hard into his hand and jamming my elbow into his side. He grunted and flung me away from him, yanking out a tuft of hair in the process. A shot sounded and my leg erupted into pain. I looked down to see a blossom of blood on my right thigh.

I heard the gun cock again and shut my eyes tight, sobbing violently.

A horrible, guttural noise echoed and a sound like a punch was followed by the thud of a body hitting the ground. I opened my eyes to see the guy in the mask trying desperately to scramble to his feet. He held his neck and spat out blood before he turned and ran off.

Something thudded on the ground next to me and I glanced over to see my phone. I dialed my dad's number, trying to still the sobs as blood ran down my legs rapidly.

"Hey, kiddo..."

"Dad...? I've been shot."

"What?"

"Some guy... Had a gun, he..."

"Call an ambulance, I'm on my way."

As painful as I knew it was for him, he hung up on me. I swallowed my own pain and dialed for an ambulance, and soon heard an engine pull up. The paramedics loaded me up into the back and took me to the hospital.

I either passed out, or they put me under, because when I woke up, my dad was sitting at the side of my bed, his head resting on his arms on the bed. I looked down at my leg, it was wrapped in a bandage and an IV was stuck into the back of my wrist. I put my hand on my dad's head, and he slowly woke up and looked at me.

"Hey, stranger." I said.

My dad smiled at me a tiny bit, his eyes misty. I bit my tongue, trying to keep myself from crying. My dad sat next to me and pulled me close for a tight hug. He shuddered a bit, and I broke down, sobbing and burying my face in his shirt.

I heard a slight rustle from the hallway and glanced up to see my mom and James standing in the hallway with worried faces. My mom slowly made her way towards me, but James hung back in the hall. Must be at least a little awkward for him, I suppose. My mom sat at the foot of my bed, her lip quivering as she eyed my leg.

A nurse poked her head in.

"Um, I have some paper work here..." She glanced back and forth between my mom and my dad. My mom made as if to stand, but my dad was on his feet first.

"I'm her legal guardian." He stated simply.

My mom's face fell and my dad followed the nurse out of my room. My mom sat back down and looked at me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

James came in and put a hand on my mom's shoulder gently.

Then I noticed the bruising on his neck and the caked blood in the corners of his mouth.

_**Author's Note: Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuun! :O *le gasp* haha, so I realize all this crap maaaaay seem random, like I'm making this story up as I go, I promise that is not what is happening, everying WILL make sense I promise you ;) I just like having a few twists and turns in the road :3**_

_**I never technically said outright 'Juno is the proxy.' did I? :) she just came to that conclusion herself. You all get cookies! :D *loads catapult full of cookies and aims it at you***_


	22. Chapter 22

Finally, I was able to go home. I slept most of the car ride back, but the whole time, horrible images flashed back and forth on the back of my eyelids. Bronte getting dragged into the woods, or Madeline drenched in blood and laying motionless on the floor.

My body was cracking under the stress. I was stuck using crutches since my right leg was now practically useless. Putting even the tiniest bit of weight on it sent pain sharp and sudden through my body. My stomach was always hurting and severe headaches became a normality. I called Bronte and Madeline every night, making sure they were still alright. They were slowly getting worse, just like me. Michael stayed in contact via Skype, but he too was going downhill fast. He was skinny and pale, his hair and eyes were going dull, and his voice became scratchy and quiet. My own voice began to morph into nothing but a whisper. My dad claimed my condition was some form of post-traumatic stress, but my rapidly declining state was attributed to something far worse than a stupid gunshot wound.

Slender had gone silent, but yet he now completely ruled my life. I didn't know what to do. He wouldn't answer me, but with every passing moment my friends came closer to death.

I was safe... In a sick, twisted way. And I hated it. Physically, I was safe. I wasn't in danger of being brutally murdered like my friends. But I now realized how dangerously close to insanity I was. That was worse than any kind of physical torture Slender could concoct.

My mind was deteriorating - I couldn't sleep, I could barely eat. In a way... I was dying.

But I refused to go down without a fight, and while I still had anything left in me, I was going to protect my friends.

I arranged to spend the night at Bronte's house with her and Madeline, hoping that by doing so, I could keep an eye on Slender's activity. My leg had healed enough to let me walk with a slight limp, though I still relied heavily on one crutch. Madeline wasn't in much better shape than me. Her skin was milky and pale, her eyes sunken in from lack of sleep. Bronte too, was a wreck. Her dyed hair was frizzy and dry, her eyes hazed over and cloudy.

"You guys look awful."

I said as I sat down on the couch across from them when I arrived. They both gave me tiny smiles, Bronte clasped her arms around her and shivered.

"Are your parents home?"

I asked. She shook her head, swallowing nervously.

"Do they know?"

She shook her head again. I glanced at Madeline as well, she also shook her head.

"I... I haven't..."

"It's fine, don't. Everything will work out alright."

They both looked at me with the most heartbreaking look in their eyes.

"How do you know that?" Madeline whispered. "How can you know nothing bad will happen?"

I inhaled quietly.

"I don't know..."

Madeline suddenly tensed and held her head in her hands. Panic shot through me.

"What? What is it?"

She moaned and leaned forward, her head still in her hands.

"Static..."

Madeline looked up and stared in silent horror behind me. Bronte suddenly let out a harsh squeal and ran. I knew better than to look over my shoulder, I knew what there was to see. Madeline snapped put of her shock and ran after Bronte I hobbled after them, grabbing Madeline and Bronte by the wrists and pulling them both to the floor.

Static swarmed over me and I closed my eyes, pulling Madeline and Bronte close.

"Don't look at him!"

They whimpered and huddled closer to me. A harsh footstep slammed into the floor next to me and a cold hand grabbed my by my hair and yanked me upright. I let out a shriek as I felt the skin on my skull break before I was flung at the wall. I moaned, but a harsh cry from Madeline force me to open my eyes. I saw the dark silhouette of Slender, his back to me, a cold hand on Madeline's neck. I forced myself to my feet and jumped at him, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from Madeline and Bronte.

"Stop it! Leave them alone!"

Slender shoved me away from him, but I just dug my fingers into his jacket like claws and held on to him tighter.

"Don't hurt them! You can take me, just leave them alone! I'll do anything! Please!"

I braced my body for another harsh shove from the tall man, but it didn't come. There was a tense moment, then I felt his tendrils, cold and tight, winding about my body and lifting me up off the ground.

"Juno!"

I heard Bronte yelp out. Then blackness consumed me and I felt freezing cold air slip over my body, and I was dropped, coughing and shivering, onto cold, wet grass. I opened one eye from where I was on the ground to see black dress shoes and a shadow. I squeaked and closed my eye again, breathing out both a sigh of relief and of desperation.

Bronte and Madeline were safe, for now.

I clenched my fists as the wet grass soaked into my clothes and caused me to shudder.

Slender grabbed my arm and pulled me up, pushing be back against a nearby tree. I squirmed uncomfortably and clasped my arms around my torso.

"Stupid little girl."

I grunted and rolled my head back.

"I'm not stupid!"

Slender pressed his knee in between my legs and I whimpered, shuffling awkwardly.

"Quite a bit of trouble to go to for your silly little friends, wouldn't you agree?"

"No. I won't let you hurt them, they didn't do anything..."

I broke down into a pathetic heap of tears, sobbing uncontrollably at the thought of what he wanted to do to them.

"You said you'd do anything."

I froze.

I did say that, didn't I?

I slowly nodded, and I felt Slender's hold on me weaken slightly.

"I'll do anything, if it means you'll leave everyone alone."

I felt his cold hands go warm and he sighed a tiny bit before speaking.

"Look at me."

What?

"Please"

_What_?

Seriously, what the actual fuck? That's really what it came to? I shivered horribly as fear began to course through me again. Did I trust him? No. Would he really leave everyone alone? Probably not.

But I wouldn't be able to bear the weight my friend's deaths. If I looked, I could know I did everything in my power to prevent it.

So, knowing I was signing my own death warrant by doing so, I opened my eyes, and I looked up at the Slender Man.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Really, all that time, that's all he wanted? Silly Juno, just should have looked the first time he asked. XD_**

**_Guess what, guess what, guess whaaaaaat?! One chapter left! :D _**

**_COOOOOOOKIIIIIIEEEEEEESSSSSSS! Cookies for everyone!_**


	23. Chapter 23 - Epilogue

I woke up to warmth and white around me.

What?

Was I dead?

Distant voices swam towards me and I moaned.

"What's going on?"

The voices around me must not have heard, because they didn't give me an answer, they just kept mumbling back and forth.

My body was aching horribly, my hips and back felt horribly bruised and my neck and chest was burning with red marks. I moaned again as I lay there in pain.

I remembered the cold, I remembered the moment, I remembered seeing him.

But what then?

Suddenly the white faded into soft grey, the voices became recognizable as the TV reporters from the living room, and the softness around me became scratchy, rumpled sheets. I was laying in my bed, in my room.

I propped myself up on my elbows, blinking.

Then I waited.

I waited for anything. A sound, a rustle, a movement.

"Daddy?"

I called out dimly, my voice a wreck and my throat horribly sore.

No answer came. He must not have been home. Then, almost against my will, I called out the last name I expected to come out of my lips.

"Slender?"

I waited. No static swarmed my head, no sudden pain shot through my body. But I felt a soft rustle behind me, and a pair of hands wrapped around my shoulders and lay me back down. I closed my eyes almost habitually, then opened them a tiny bit again.

Now that I had seen him, it was harder not to look. My eyes yearned to look at him. They had a mind if their own, they wanted to see his thin, strange body and his creamy blank face. It was impossible not to look.

I lay there in dumb shock, my eyes locked on him as he leaned over me. He seemed to survey me a moment, his head cocked a bit to the side.

I saw him reach a hand to my neck, and I winced as my raw skin cried out at the contact. If it was possible for a man without a face to smile, he did.

I raised an eyebrow at him, but he just chuckled a bit. But this time it seemed like a sad chuckle, as if he didn't want to laugh, but almost couldn't help it.

"A deal is a deal, little girl. Goodbye."

And without waiting for a response, he vanished.

I sat there dumbfounded a few moments until the slam of the front door brought me back to my senses.

"Dad?" I squeaked out.

Rushed footsteps echoed up the stairs and by dad burst into my room. He was a disaster, his hair was disheveled and his clothes were wrinkled and frumpy, it was obvious he hadn't slept in some time.

He looked at me a moment before coming to my side and hugging me tight.

"Are you alright?"

I swallowed and nodded. Something told me something has happened, something that covered up Slender's activity. But I didn't know what.

"Yeah... Yeah I'm alright..."

My dad swallowed and his jaw tightened.

"That... James... I can't believe..."

Wait, what? James?

"James?" I said aloud.

My dad's expression softened and he tucked my hair behind my ear.

"You probably can't remember now, it's just as well. You're safe now though, that's all that matters."

Images suddenly flooded my head. The mask, the notes, the whole 'stalker' set up, the shootings... All of it tied together suddenly.

He had been watching Bronte... But that night when I first saw him... I wasn't meant to see him, it was Bronte he had been after... But then he kept coming for me. But it was not to kill me, he wasn't watching me they way he was watching Bronte.

James was a proxy. His purpose, his sole desire, must just have been to get Bronte.

But I got in the way, so he tried to shoot me... he tried to get rid of me.

Because I was distracting Slender.

But then, mom?

"What about mom?" I managed to squeak out, my throat clenching hard as I struggled to speak.

My dads expression hardened again and he inhaled.

"She's... Fine. He didn't hurt her..."

* * *

It took me the next few days to make sense of what had happened. It would seem that I had been out for a good solid four days and nights. James had apparently ditched my mom when I left to go home and had broken into Bronte's house to kill me. Thanks to a neighbor, the police were alerted and he was now under arrest, facing charges of attempted murder, kidnapping, and assault.

Madeline and Bronte seemed vague. A part of me told me they remembered what really happened, they remembered Slender's attack and him taking me, but they kept quiet on the topic.

Slender was gone.

There was no paranoia. No pain. No static. For any of us.

Everything was the way it was before.

A deal is a deal.

The haunting was over. The man with no eyes was out of my life.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Alrighty, everybody wave bye-bye to Slendy :3 *waves* And that James, huh? I knoooooow right? Well at least he's arrested now, right? xD_**

**_A deal is a deal. Slender is a man of his word._**

**_Thanks for reading everybody! I hope this didn't confuse you toooooo much ehehehe, I tried to make it clear for you guys. x3_**

**_Last batch of cookies! Ready, aim, fire! *bomb of cookies explodes and cookies rain down eeeeeverrywhere*_**

**_ Anyone care to guess what those red marks on her neck were? herp a derp. xD_**

**_Annnnnnnnnnnnnnyways. You all should let me know what you think and also *cough* if I should waste my time with a sequel or any fun shit like that._**

_**Love you aaaaaaaaaaall! 3 This was fun! **_


End file.
